


Cover art for "Polaris"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is such a beautiful fic. I've been wanting to make a cover for it for quite awhile now and inspiration finally struck today after the latest chapter was posted. The poem in the background was pulled directly from the fic. I hope you like it dear author! ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/128746762829/this-is-such-a-beautiful-fic-ive-been-wanting-to">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Polaris"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastAmericanMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975652) by [LastAmericanMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/pseuds/LastAmericanMermaid). 
  * Inspired by [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975652) by [LastAmericanMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAmericanMermaid/pseuds/LastAmericanMermaid). 



> This is such a beautiful fic. I've been wanting to make a cover for it for quite awhile now and inspiration finally struck today after the latest chapter was posted. The poem in the background was pulled directly from the fic. I hope you like it dear author! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/128746762829/this-is-such-a-beautiful-fic-ive-been-wanting-to)


End file.
